Found 2
by Oinkster
Summary: it continues


Found
    
    Part 2
    
     'internal thoughts'- just to let ya know ^_~
    
    Ash had already headed back to the camp.
    
    ******************************
    
          "Am I going crazy?!? I swore I just heard Ash, but no one is around..."
    
    ****
    
            Ash dreamily walked up to Brock, with the dorkiest grim on his face.
    
            "how did it go?" he asked.
    
            "I couldn't bother her, she looked so peaceful.... like an angel." Ash replied.
    
            Brock, sweatdropped noticed Misty approaching. "Uh... yeah... it sure did Ash!" trying to conceal their conversation.
    
            "What was like an angel??" Misty asked curiously.
    
            "Oh... nothing....special... just a pokemon we saw.." Ash replied sweatdropped and scratching the back of his head.
    
            "Ooo-kay then, if you say so." 'are these guys ok??' Misty thought.
    
            awkward silence
    
            "So, yeah, um....... Misty! How are your pokemon? Did they get a good break?" Brock asked.
    
            "Yeah. Sure... good break...' are they ok?? did I say something to make them mad? more importantly,
    
             did I make Ash mad?'.... So.. Are we going to keep on walking?"
    
            " Well, it's getting kind of late. We should make camp. Speaking of which I am almost certain that
    
            I saw some berries growing near a small pond not to far from here. I'm going to get some.." Brock said while eyeing Ash.
    
            "Oh, okay... I'll go with you Brock." Ash stuttered, though implying that he got Brocks message.
    
           Ash and Brock went off to get some berries and Misty sat there with Pikachu. he was to sleepy to go
    
            "Pikachu? I hate to wake you, but...." Misty said in a solem tone.
    
            "Pika pi chu pika" whats wrong?
    
            "Oh.. I got to tell some one or I'm just going to brust!........
    
         he backed away remembering her mallet.... I love him, Pikachu, so much. I'm afraid he's mad at me.
    
    He really hasn't been talking to me much. Could you tell me whats wrong?"
    
            "Pika, pikachu pi chu pika pika piii." well, I don't really think I'm aloud to.
    
            "Why not?? What's he hiding?!? He hates me, doesn't he?!?!"
    
            "chuuu" nooo.
    
            "Well then, tell me. please?! I'm only worried for him." she said concerningly
    
            "piiikaachuu" I can't
    
            "Okay. I understand pikachu. thanks though"
    
            Pikachu went back to sleep, while misty started setting up the tents.
    
    When she pulled out the second tent a spinarak jumped out.
    
            "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! A BUG!!!!!!!!"
    
    ***
    
    The guys were on their way back when they heard a scream.
    
            "Misty!" Ash yelped in fear.
    
            The two ran as fast as they could carrying all those berries.
    
    When they got to the camp they saw Misty on the ground and the dumbfounded pokemon still there.
    
     Brock shoed it away, while Ash ran to her side.
    
            "Misty!?! Are you ok???!!" he said with enough fear in his voice for even Brock to notice.
    
            "I-I'm ok. I saw a bug.... I-I fainted _" she said still shooken up.
    
    ***
    
            Night had fallen and the trio retired. After the fire died down to a slow ember, Ash woke up.
    
    He sat there poking the chared pieces of and still burning embers, with a pop every so often.
    
    Not knowing that Misty had woken up to, he let out a long depressed sigh.
    
            " What's wrong, Ash?"
    
            Sweatdropped Ash could only reply with "Um.. nothing..."
    
            "Can I ask you a question? if you say yes you have to asnwer. okay?"
    
            "okay, sure"
    
            "What's wrong?" she asked with the most endearing eyes and concern,
    
    "This time you can't tell me nothing, you said you would tell,  and I know that 'nothing' is not true."
    
            With a slight pause, he answered "Well, have you ever felt like you weren't good enough
    
     for some that you really care about? 'I hope she doesnt get suspicious'.."
    
            "Yeah, actually I have.' good enough for who?? he's so great..'.."
    
            "............well.........."
    
            "Okay Ash. I understand. You don't have to tell me Ash relieved but not One more thing though,
    
    why were you so worried about me?"
    
            The face of relief turned into one of embarassment, and sweat dropped.
    
    "I don't know. I just was.... You ARE one of my BEST friends!"
    
            "Okay then, nite Ash! sweet dreams"
    
            "Nite Misty"
    
            'I love you' both said to themselves.


End file.
